tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Adventures (PC game)
Railway Adventures is a PC game developed by Minds Eye Productions and published by Smoby Players in Europe and Infogrames in North America.The game was released in 2001. It came with a control console that you could put over your keyboard, though the keyboard can also be used. Plot This is your chance to drive Thomas and help with important jobs around the Island of Sodor. The games starts when you learn to drive Thomas. Then you help out with four adventures on Sodor and earn certificates. There are also some mini games that you can play when you explore the Island. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (TV series clips only) * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Trevor * Caroline * Cranky * Horrid Lorries * Tom Tipper * Bulstrode (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) Levels * Passenger Pickup - Help Thomas take Bertie's passengers around the Island. * The Rockfall at the Quarry - Help to place the foundations of the Viaduct. Then help Cranky load tracks and then place them on the bridge so Percy can cross. * The Missing Mailcar - Help track down the mailbag that Diesel has taken. Then help James, Edward, and Percy to load the mail. * Depot Deliveries - Percy, Harold, Bertie, Tom Tipper, the Horrid Lorry, and Caroline need special deliveries; help Thomas pick up the right ones and deliver them. Mini Games * Great Race - Race Thomas and beat Bertie to the station. * Mail Bag Snag - Collect all the mailbags that Diesel is throwing out of the mailcar. * Troublesome Trucks Roundup - Round up the naughty trucks. * Toby's Maze - Go round a maze and help Toby find his way back to the station. Trivia * The UK release features the voices of Michael Angelis, Simon Hepworth and Stephen Donald for various characters voices while Robin Smith voices all of the characters in the US version. * Scenes from Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Cranky Bugs, and Put Upon Percy are used. * Original music from Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell is featured in the game. Goofs * Sometimes, either the engines' wheels don't move or their side rods are missing. * Tidmouth Sheds, as in the previous PC games, has doors at the back. * Edward looks grumpy when he, James, and Percy are at the mail depot. * Percy is seen shunting the mail car when Thomas finds it, but is later seen waiting at the mail depot for Thomas. * James' voice clip for the end of "The Rockfall at the Quarry" plays at the end of Percy and Edward's end scene for "The Missing Mail Car." * Elsbridge is inaccurately called the Airfield Station. * In almost every scene, Thomas is missing his eyebrows. * The Mail Van and Caroline's roofs are red instead of black and white, respectively. * In the Landslide game, Percy's voice sometimes echos and sometimes does not. * When Thomas picks up Annie & Clarabel, they are facing the wrong direction, but they are facing the correct direction when they arrive at Culdee Fell. Gallery File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)controls.jpg|Playset controls File:RailwayAdventures(PCGame)InstallationScreen.jpg|Installation Screen File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)1.jpg File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)2.jpg File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)3.jpg File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)4.jpg File:CuldeeFellvideogame.jpg|Thomas at Culdee Fell File:Railwayadventures6.png File:Railwayadventures8.png File:Railwayadventures9.png|Troublesome trucks mini-game Category:Video games Category:PC games Category:Merchandise